Project Warframes pt2
by Delkenisize
Summary: This is a chapter in the project warframe story where it is focus on as shown Makenzie Chris's friend who understands the grief he's going through and now if Maya is truly gone could possibly be the person who helps him move on as she is the person the Maya trusted the most after so Maya's location is comfirmed and Chris is in a rush to save her before it's too late.


**Project Warframe:The Truth**

(Makenzie)So your why?Shouldn't you use your current resources to find the truth easier.(Chris)I would do that but I can't for one reason.I think it was them who took her away because of one thing that put her differently from everyone was aware so they put us on the mission in where she would disappear.(Makenzie)So where do we begin I mean we have no access now with them so we don't have any files.(Chris)Do we?(Alpha)Sup guys.(Tyler)Who the hell is that?(Chris)while me and Maya were together she created something amazing it was like I almost fell in love with A.I. Alpha.(Joey)Guess she was more than a pain after all.(Alpha)What's that supposed to mean?(Chris)Unfortunately Alpha is in a grief state in where she can't function properly.(Tyler)Dang it now we have two griefed people from Maya's disappearance.(Chris)Alright straight to are 4 data streams around the area that Maya disappeared,we take the data and see where it split you are going with Makenzie.(Splits up)

Alright I got in the building everyone here knows me as a friendly due to a fake I.D recognition I have.(Makenzie)Hey remember when me and you were best we were just counting stars just like animals.(Chris)You know our past can return I'm willing to give you another shot all I need from you is to give me another it.(Makenzie)What is it?(Chris) there is a squad in the data soldiers its position switch time go to your next they I found a fragment of the full thing is in 4 parts we need to get our parts and put them all ya at base.

(Makenzie)Alright roger that Chris but unlike Maya I'll be home I think I found the security from here I can access the data room and everything in hello robot go through the data I'll keep the area secure in the process.(Alpha)Alright take care of the console.(Director)Agent Virginia is it She's gone you can't do anything about Carolina will have the same fate.(Makenzie)Who is agent Virginia?Alpha we need to get out of here.(Alpha)Wait one sec.(Makenzie)NOW!(Jumps out window)Chris I am getting back now the director showed up right before I left.(Got back home)

(Chris)Makenzie thank god you're I was worried sick you would never answer your com.I was worried that I lost you just like I lost Maya.(Tyler)Oh god Dammit now Chris has a second girl he likes(Joey)Coming from the guy who's had 10 ex-'s.(Chris)what did you find Makenzie?(Makenzie)Well if we put all the files we got together it pieces together this

File#29586703212945325549287543 codename:Maya

The story the people know is that Agent Virginia disappeared unsuspectedly during a mission but the truth is that her disappearance wasn't was aware of what was going on in the organization so we had to get rid of knew that we were trying to take apart and break the troops and turn them into true soldiers and just have them do what they were was aware the moment that the others disappeared and that's why she holds on the Agent Germany so much those two have quite the history she may not show it all the time but she does love that boy more than hell maybe more than her own can't let this build into something big because then they can't broken when they have a plan is to take this typed file break into the files and separate it within our own bases put them on a mission in where they have to separate and that's when Agent Virginia the disappearance Agent Germany will be in a wrecked will be gone as he can't tell the truth and show what is happening in the location of the missing agent you Virginia was sent to the prison of the infested in where she would be broken and if failed out

(Chris)We need to get to her is still alive this tells us have everything we need.(Makenzie)Chris I know this disappearance broke your heart but think for just a won't be easy and also don't forget about 't forget about me.


End file.
